Technical Field
The present invention belongs to the field of lighting control technologies, and in particular relates to a sensor with a LUX off function and a method for switching off.
Related Art
At present, most microwave sensors are used by a built-in lamp. A lamp light value of the lamp is a variable, which affects brightness detection of the microwave sensors differently. At dawn, an actual ambient LUX value is lower than a preset LUX value of a common microwave sensor, and the lamp is triggered to be switched on when somebody passes by at the moment. Because there is no LUX off function, when people keep passing by during a delay time, the delay time is refreshed constantly to keep the lamp on, and even though the external natural light is very bright, the load lamp is not switched off. In this way, energy is wasted.